Broadband communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of broadband communications. Coaxial cables are typically designed so that an electromagnetic field carrying communications signals exists only in the space between inner and outer coaxial conductors of the cables. This allows coaxial cable runs to be installed next to metal objects without the power losses that occur in other transmission lines, and provides protection of the communications signals from external electromagnetic interference.
Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices and cable communication equipment. Connection is often made through rotatable operation of an internally threaded nut of the connector about a corresponding externally threaded interface port. Fully tightening the threaded connection of the coaxial cable connector to the interface port helps to ensure a ground connection between the connector and the corresponding interface port.
However, often connectors are not fully and/or properly tightened or otherwise installed to the interface port and proper electrical mating of the connector with the interface port does not occur. Moreover, typical component elements and structures of common connectors may permit loss of ground and discontinuity of the electromagnetic shielding that is intended to be extended from the cable, through the connector, and to the corresponding coaxial cable interface port. In particular, in order to allow the threaded nut of a connector to rotate relative to the threaded interface port, sufficient clearance must exist between the matching male and female threads. When the connector is left loose on the interface port (i.e., not fully and/or properly tightened), gaps may still exist between surfaces of the mating male and female threads, thus creating a break in the electrical connection of ground.
Lack of continuous port grounding in a conventional threaded connector, for example, when the conventional threaded connector is loosely coupled with an interface port (i.e., when in a loose state relative to the interface port), introduces noise and ultimately performance degradation in conventional RF systems. Furthermore, lack of ground contact prior to the center conductor contacting the interface port may also introduce an undesirable “burst” of noise upon insertion of the center conductor into the interface port.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above. Hence a need exists for a coaxial cable connector having improved grounding between the coaxial cable, the connector, and the coaxial cable connector interface port.